


Veracity

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, POV Paige Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Paige would really like to ask Korr on a date.
Relationships: Paige Tico/Korr Sella
Series: Star Wars Femslash [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Kudos: 3
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Veracity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the fandom weekly prompt networking with the bonus prompt easy as pie on dreamwidth.

“It’s all about networking,” Korr encourages with a smile. “You’ll get the hang of it and then it’ll be as easy as pie. I promise.”

Paige sighs in frustration, but puts her datapad down to concentrate on her lunch. “There’s just so much to learn.”

Korr reaches out and squeezes her hand. Paige feels her cheeks heat as she squeezes back. She smiles at Korr.

“I felt the same way when I first started. If you have questions I’m here,” Korr reassures. “Our senators work together often enough, that us working together will help them both.”

"You have your own junior aide to teach," Paige protests, then winces inwardly. She doesn't want to stop spending time with Korr, but she'd like to spend more leisure time with Korr where they don't discuss work.

She and her sister are settling into their new apartment and Rose is enjoying her job at Martez's Speeder and Ship Repair. Paige wishes she felt as settled in at her job.

Korr reaches over and tucks a lock of Paige’s hair behind her ear. Her voice turns encouraging, “Don’t be too hard on yourself. We’ve all had a lot of changes recently. I never thought I’d get this job back or if I did I didn’t think I’d be working for Senator Organa again.”

“I still keep wanting to call her general,” Paige confesses. “I really thought we were heading towards another war.”

“We were. If we hadn’t gotten Finn, if the Senate hadn’t listened and then acted on his testimonial,” Korr breaks off and shakes her head. “I’m just grateful that we found a way to shut down and dismantle Starkiller base before it could be fully operational. So many people could’ve died.”

“So many people are already displaced by the First Order,” Paige says. There’s so much damage already done, but so much damage prevented too. She tries not to feel weighted by everything she and Rose lost.

Korr squeezes her hands again. “It’ll take a long time to sort out. At least we’ve helped with a few family reunions.”

“There is that,” Paige agrees. “And I got this job.”

“Exactly,” Korr grins.

They go back to eating for a moment. Paige resists the temptation to pick her datapad back up and turn this into a working lunch. It’s nice to just take a moment to enjoy her food and Korr sitting across from her.

Korr tilts her head and sets her fork down. Paige raises her eyebrows. Korr smiles, then says, “When you feel more settled I’d like to ask you on a date.”

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you on a date,” Paige commiserates.

Korr's smile reaches her eyes and Paige takes her free hand. They hold hands as they enjoy their lunch.


End file.
